1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of video conferencing, and more particularly to a method and system for managing video devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video conferencing devices have improved in both the quality of communication provided between the parties of a video conference and in reduced complexity of video devices to configure and initiate a video call. A number of manufacturers produce many disparate types of video devices that are generally capable of interaction with each other in video conference calls but are typically controlled and managed by a variety of protocols and proprietary management applications. Thus, one type of video endpoint sold by one manufacturer typically interacts in a video call with a different type of video endpoint sold by a different manufacturer in a transparent manner as long as both manufacturers comply with industry standards such as H.320 or H.323. However, the two different types of video endpoints are typically managed with different types of management applications and communication protocols. Further, other video devices, such as gateways, gatekeepers and MCUs, are each typically included in a video network and are also manufactured by a variety of producers with different types of management applications and protocols. If a video network, such as a network owned by a business, includes many different types of devices, then administration of the network can be quite complex and use a number of different types of protocols, applications and interfaces for managing the different types of video devices.
One solution developed by Forgent Corporation for managing disparate video devices is to use a common management platform that provides access to disparate video devices through a common interface. The common management platform interacts with management applications through a uniform or standard protocol and then translates application requests for data or operations into device specific protocols in a manner that makes management of disparate devices transparent to a video network administrator. A difficulty with using a common management platform is that different types of video devices from a variety of manufacturers are frequently introduced to the market. Further, existing video devices are often updated with new features and functions. Thus, keeping a common management platform up to date with support for new and updated video devices is a difficult task both in tracking new releases by a variety of manufacturers and in the incorporation of support for new releases in the common management platform. For instance, updating software on a common management platform may take an extended time to develop, test and deploy. Constantly building new and updated video device support in attempt to keep up with new video devices and changes in existing video devices may leave common management platforms perpetually behind.